


Summer Sunshine

by rosenkrone



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Lisa and Yukina and the importance of sunscreen





	Summer Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I could not resist when I saw the preview for the new Japanese event

Yukina carefully squeezes the tube of sunscreen until a small amount appears on her fingers.  She spreads it across her face, making sure to coat her nose thoroughly before moving on to her arms.  It’s a pain, but it is a necessary one if she does not want to end up looking like a lobster at the end of the day.  

 

“Do you need any help…”  

 

Lisa’s voice trails off and Yukina looks up to find Lisa watching her with wide eyes.  When nothing appears to stand out that could have caught Lisa by surprise, Yukina blinks, considering the question.  “Maybe. For the places I can’t quite reach.”

 

“Yukina.”  Lisa grabs the bottle of sunscreen from her hands.  “You do realize you have to actually rub it into your skin right?”

 

“I did.”  Patting her sunscreen covered fingers against her shoulder to further cover the area, Yukina gives Lisa a questioning look.  “Just like this.”

 

Lisa bites her lip, clearly wanting to say something but holding back.  She takes a deep breath and smiles at Yukina. “Do you mind if I help a bit?”

 

“Go ahead.”  Yukina is secretly relieved by Lisa’s offer.  The sticky feeling of the sunscreen against her fingers is almost unpleasant.  Just one of the many reasons she is not fond of the summer weather. 

 

Reaching out, Lisa rubs the lotion into Yukina’s skin, giggling a bit when she reaches the thick layer of sunscreen her nose.  “At least one of us won’t be getting freckles today.” 

 

“I don’t mind your freckles.”  Yukina offers a soft smile as Lisa methodically spreads the lotion across her cheeks.  Lisa’s fingers pause and her face looks just a little redder than it did before. She worries that Lisa may not have finished properly applying her own sunscreen.  

 

Lisa lets out a quiet laugh.  “Thank you.”

 

The sound of Lisa’s laughter calms Yukina’s worries and after a second glance she wonders if the redness was only a trick of the light.  Lisa resumes her work, brushing her thumbs over the bridge of Yukina’s nose and laughing even more when Yukina wrinkles her nose in response.

 

Once her face is finished, Lisa sits back and quickly glances over Yukina’s bikini.  “Can I pull your hair back? I don’t want it to get full of sunscreen.” Lisa’s fingers toy with the ends of Yukina’s hair as she waits for an answer.

 

Yukina nods, appreciating the thought.  

 

“I’ll make it quick.”  Lisa brightens at the answer and reaches for her purse, grabbing a brush and something to tie back Yukina’s hair before settling down behind her.

 

The feeling of the brush sliding through her hair is soothing and Yukina is content to stay quiet as Lisa works.  She is almost disappointed when Lisa finishes within a few moments, missing the feeling of those fingers gently pulling her hair back into place.

 

“Sorry if this tickles.”  Lisa reaches for the sunscreen again and begins to work on Yukina’s neck and shoulders, loosely massaging the lotion into bare skin.  “I can work on your back if you don’t mind finishing the rest?”

 

“It’s ok.”  Yukina fights the urge to close her eyes and lean into Lisa’s touch.  It is slightly ticklish but it’s Lisa so it is also comforting and familiar and something she has missed as of late. Grabbing the bottle of sunscreen, Yukina begins to apply it to her stomach before moving on to her legs.  

 

“I think we’re good then.”  Lisa gathers everything into her bag before standing up and holding a hand out to Yukina.  “Are you going to join me in the water?”

 

Yukina nods, one hand reaching out for the cat themed inner tube while the other grasps Lisa’s hand.  “Of course.”

 

Lisa smiles, looking so utterly happy that Yukina finds she does not even mind the slight discomforts of the beach.  A few minor annoyances are nothing compared to Lisa’s delighted expression.


End file.
